Mordorés
by tropicofheart
Summary: L'histoire prend place après la fin de l'épisode 2x18 de "Shadowhunters". Magnus a quitté Alec et ce dernier perd pieds. Les souvenirs remontent à la surface, ainsi que les doutes et les regrets. Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de ces deux âmes soeurs lorsqu'elles sont séparées ? Venez lire et alors vous le découvrirez.
1. Chapter 1

"Max, prends-soin de toi."

Tu dis ses mots et tu t'en vas. Je te vois traverser la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital et tout mon être rentre en alerte. Il me crie que cette séparation n'a rien de banale, que si tu pars c'est pour de bon, que si tu t'en vas, tu reviendras pas. Izzy aussi l'as compris, tu sais ? Elle me lance un regard pressant, un regard qui signifie "cours après lui", un seul regard et c'est suffisant, un seul regard et tout est permis. Alors tout mes muscles se mettent en marche, partent à ta poursuite, rentrent en action et je quitte enfin cette pièce aux lumières blafardes, où je pourrais jurer entendre le douceâtre air de l'abandon.

Je te retrouve, adossé contre un mur, lorgnant sur une rose aux pétales fanés, et les larmes aux coin de tes yeux m'en disent bien plus que des mots l'auraient faits. Alors je m'approche consciencieusement, presque sur la pointe des pieds, parce j'ai peur que tu prennes peur, je tremble à l'idée que tu pourrais t'en aller.

"Magnus, merci infiniment d'avoir été là."

J'arrive à articuler ses mots alors que déjà tes pas commençaient à t'emporter loin de moi. Tu t'arrêtes enfin, te retournes, me fais face, et à cet instant tu sais ? Je donnerais tout pour qu'on s'enlace. Mais il n'en est rien, mes mains n'atteignent pas les tiennes autant que ton regard ne rencontre pas le mien. Pourtant je voudrais te montrer que ta présence, quoique distante , me transporte en des lieux où la guerre n'existe pas, où les rires rebondissent sur les murs et où de la mort, on ne se soucie pas. Je voudrais même te crier que dans le pire des cas on s'en fiche, que tant qu'on s'appartient...Ça ira. Mais je n'en fait rien, mes lèvres demeurent scellées. J'assiste impuissant à la construction d'un mur qui sépare nos deux esprits, d'une barrière que sans le vouloir, j'avais participer à édifier.

"Je suis ravi que Max aille bien."

Tu penches la tête doucement puis tente d'afficher un léger sourire. Mais ta tentative reste vaine. Je peux te voir d'ici tenter d'entraver tes sentiments, de revêtir ton masque pailleté, et dissimuler ta peine. Pourtant mon amour, depuis le temps, tu devrais déjà l'avoir compris. T'as jamais réussi à te cacher, à berner mon instinct, à soustraire à mon regard ton âme meurtrie.

-"Je suis désolé."

Je lance ces mots à la volée, mais je le suis sincèrement et je sais que tu le comprends. Je désespère juste de te voir l'accepter.

\- "J'aurais dû te dire à propos de l'Épée Mortelle. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur."

Tu m'as révélé ton passé, les cicatrices boursoufflées qu'il a laissé, toutes les trahisons que t'as dû endurer. Tu m'as ouvert ton coeur en deux, m'as paisiblement laissé l'autopsier, et moi tel l'idiot que je suis, avec un mensonge j'ai tout gâché.

\- "Mais toi et moi... On finis toujours par revenir l'un vers l'autre. Magnus, je t'aime."

Je murmure ma dernière phrase tel un secret, parce que j'ai peur que la guerre m'entende, je souffre en supposant qu'elle, elle nous séparerait. Mais j'ai tord, elle en serait pas capable, pas vrai ? Dis moi qu'on l'a laisserait pas faire, invente moi des batailles où on triompherait. Dis moi que de toute manière on a pas le choix, que notre devoir c'est de le protéger, ce bien précieux qu'on a, cet amour éternel et passionné.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Ou, t'as raison, simplement dis moi ces mots. Pas de grand discours, pas de fioritures, pas d'impostures.

"Mais..."

"Mais" et mes jambes se mettent à chanceler. Je voudrais m'enfuir en courant, ne pas être témoin d'une chute que je sens tragique, d'un final auquel je ne veux assister. Pourtant tes lèvres se remettent vite en mouvement et mes pieds à l'inverse, au sol, demeurent bien ancrés.

"En tant que leader, j'ai des décisions difficiles à prendre pour assurer la survie des miens et la seule chose qui m'en empêche... C'est toi. Je peux pas avoir les deux.  
\- Si... Tu peux. C'est possible. On va y arriver. Magnus, on va trouver."

Je voudrais te convaincre qu'il y a de l'espoir, te rappeler que même dans le néant d'un ciel d'hiver, il y brillent des étoiles le soir. Mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu t'es résigné, que le destin a finalement jeté ses dés. Que pour nous il n'y a pas d'avenir, qu'il n'y a pas de deuxième lancé. Alors tu me tournes le dos, commences à t'éloigner, et j'ai envie de vomir, je sens toutes mes entrailles se déchirer. Les larmes me montent, c'est mon corps entier qui brûle, qui hurle mais je reste paralysé. Puis tu rentres dans cet ascenseur, me lances un dernier regard, et de loin j'aperçois les sillons sur tes joues, mélanges de larmes et de khôl noir. Les portes se referment. Mes paupières en font de même. Et mon amour lorsque j'ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois. Je pourrais jurer avoir senti mon coeur, glisser d'entre mes doigts.

* * *

Je titube jusqu'à ma chambre, cette pièce austère, peu accueillante, où résonne l'écho de ton absence, l'éclat de tes rires, les sonorités de ta voix qui me hante. Magnus, tu sais je trouve ça étrange ? Ce trou dans ma poitrine, ce vide existentiel, cette impression qu'il manque une pièce, que mon enveloppe corporelle est bien présente mais que pourtant j'ai l'âme errante. C'est douloureux, ça me prends au coeur, ça m'empêche de respirer, ça envahit toutes mes pensées. Alors je hurle que c'est injuste, que je devrais pas être là, que ma place elle est pas dans ce lit, elle est chez nous à côté de toi. Puis je perds l'équilibre, me prends les pieds et m'effondre sur le lit. Je suis saoul, j'ai bu une dizaine de verres pour t'oublier mais apparemment ça a pas suffit. Je me rappelle du moindre détail. De la douceur de ta peau basanée, à la sensation de ta langue sur mon cou dénudé. Je revois toutes nos premières fois. De notre tout premier baiser à cette fois où on a fait qu'un, où on s'est finalement abandonnés.

Puis mon esprit divague et m'emmène sous le ciel étoilé de Paris. Dans cette salle de bal où tu m'avais emmené pour la soirée, où j'avais ris jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Je te revois t'approcher de moi, comme toujours éblouissant, dans ton costume aux tons prune et ornements argents. Tu me tends le bras, je le saisis sans hésitation et la seconde d'après nous voilà dansant corps collés, cœurs battant à l'unisson. J'apprécie à nouveau tes lèvres sur mon cou, ton souffle chaud sur ma peau, ta main brûlante sur ma hanche, nos jambes qui se meuvent en cadence, ta poitrine se soulevant contre la mienne, ta respiration saccadée et le désir coulant dans mes veines. Je pourrais même jurer ressentir le frisson que m'avais procuré ton rire, quand valsant sur l'air d'un quelconque artiste, j'avais manqué de tomber,là, au beau milieu de la piste.

Mais l'illusion se brise finalement. Les couleurs se fadent puis la scène disparaît, et bientôt tout ce que mon regard rencontre, c'est l'aube naissante derrière les volets. Je donnerais tout pour que tu sois là tu sais ? Que tu me rattrapes comme tu l'as fait cette fameuse nuit. Parce que le retour à la réalité est infernal et que sous le poids des souvenirs, c'est tout mon être qui devient bancal.

* * *

Ça fait deux semaines que t'es parti. Quatorze interminables jours de cris étouffés, de nuits sans sommeil et de pensées fixées sur une seule image, deux iris mordorées. Mais surtout, 336 heures de silencieuse douleur et des milliers de secondes à jouer l'acteur. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Épuisé de ressasser, de rejouer en boucle une relation qui n'existe plus et ne le sera sans doute plus jamais. Anéanti de trouver chaque jours de nouvelles choses à regretter, d'inédites questions à me poser. Dis moi Magnus, combien faut-il de temps pour guérir d'instants qu'on a pas vécus ? De moments qui, dans un élan de "pour toujours", on a reporté pour plus tard, pour un lendemain qui n'est jamais venu. D'ailleurs je me demande si ça t'arrive aussi. Si comme moi il te vient des interrogations philosophiques, presque semblables à des brides de poésie. Parce qu'égoïstement tu sais ? Le fait qu'on soit deux, ça me rassurerait.

Ce matin, comme tout les jours précédant, je me dirige vers le panneau de contrôle. Depuis la fuite de Sebastian, on n'avait eu à déplorer aucunes attaques. Tout était trop calme, trop paisible, étrangement dépourvu d'activités démoniaques. Alors je restais sur mes gardes, à l'affût, guettant l'ombre du mal, de la mort au coin de chaque rue. Je passais mes journées au travail, à surveiller. J'avais développé une routine qui m'apaisait. Je me levais, déjeunais, m'entraînait, m'asseyais à mon bureau, remplissait des papiers, surveillait la ville jusque tard le soir et le lendemain, je recommençais. Ce cycle, bien qu'ennuyant, me permettait de rester occupé, de demeurer à flot et ne pas sombrer dans le néant dans mon coeur, dans la nostalgie du passé.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais bien décidé à perpétuer mon fastidieux rituel, j'entends tout près, une conversation qui m'interpelle.

"T'as entendu la nouvelle ?" dit une fille aux yeux ridiculement écartés à un homme disproportionné, au torse trop long pour ses jambes trop tassées.  
"À propos de l'ainé Lightwood et de son sorcier.  
-Non... Mais je parie que tu vas me le dire.  
-Ils ont rompus. Enfin le demi-démon l'a largué. Une histoire de choix à faire, de peuple à sauver...  
-Ça m'étonne pas. C'était impossible que ça dure. Un Chasseur d'Ombre et une Créature Obscure. On dirait le titre d'un de ses horribles contes de fée humains."

L'homme tronc crache son venin et ils rient en chœur, à gorge déployée. Ma raison me crie de déguerpir, mais malgré tout je demeure immobile, je m'auto-mutile à écouter.

"Puis vu la réputation de Bane, je suis prête à parier qu'il y une autre femme ou un homme dans l'histoire. Il est pas vraiment réputé pour rester fidèle très longtemps. Il a sûrement fini par se lasser."

Nouveau sujet ajouté à la liste de réflexion. Son titre ? "Et si au final, ces imbéciles avaient raison ?". Mais j'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la question, ni même t'entendre le son perçant que fait un coeur qui se brise, acculé sous la pression.

Ma mère, accompagnée de mon père, avance vers moi, me prends doucement dans ses bras et caresse mes cheveux. Comme lorsque j'étais petit, comme lorsque tout importait peu. Sa chaleur maternel devrait me réconforter, mais c'est tout le contraire qui se passe. J'ai envie de m'échapper, je donnerai tout pour ne pas devoir lui faire face.

"Alec...Mon petit garçon..."

Je devine dans sa tête ses pensées. Elles sont tellement évidentes, je pourrais presque les toucher.

"Comment tu te sens ?  
-Maman...Je vais bi..."

J'ai pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase, mon mensonge, que déjà elle recommence à parler.

"Par l'Ange, je vais le tuer. Le tuer de mes propres mains. Ces sorciers... Toujours à s'amuser avec les cœurs comme ils jouent avec leur magie. J'aurais dû faire barrière. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Alec, je suis réellement, sincèrement désolé.  
-Maryse...Laisse le respirer un peu..."

C'est mon père qui l'a coupée. Je suis au courant de ses infidélités mais à cet instant, je pourrais presque le remercier. Ma mère, au contraire, défait son étreinte, se retourne et lui lance un regard noir. Alors une dispute commence, rythmées d'accusations et d'air hagards.

"Je pars m'entraîner. Si quelqu'un me demande pendant mon absence. Dites-lui de s'adresser à Izzy." dis-je.

Je leur tourne le dos, m'en vais, ne les laissant pas répliquer, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un parallèle meurtrier avec l'instant où toi, tu m'as quitté. Parce que comme eux, je n'aurais jamais accès à tes pensées indéchiffrables, tes instants de déboire et tes sentiments refoulés. Ceux que tu enfouis hors de mon atteinte, à des kilomètres seulement de ma portée. Pourtant, Magnus, tu sais ? Je donnerai tout pour savoir, pas seulement ma vérité mais plus encore, ton récit de l'histoire.

* * *

Le sang coule abondamment maintenant. Je tirais, depuis une heure entière et sans arrêt. Ne cherchant plus à protéger mon bras du tranchant de la corde, des lacérations de ses fils d'acier, de l'alarmant fait que physiquement, tout demeurait indolore. À vrai dire, je n'avais même pas d'objectif. Je visais la peau de mon avant-bras maintenant rouge sang, l'épiderme à vif. À vif, comme depuis deux semaines l'est mon âme entière, depuis ton fameux départ, dans ce couloir austère.

Ces plaies, infâmes miroirs, reflète cruellement et sans la moindre altération, mon intérieur meurtri, mon coeur gangréné, mon être qui progressivement perd la raison. Je le sais, j'en suis conscient. L'unique cible c'est moi, et si j'en étais capable, j'armerais cette flèche vers mon coeur et je tirerais, sans hésiter rien qu'une seule fois.

"Alec ? On vient de recevoir un message de..."

La voix d'Izzy résonne près de moi. Elle est entrée en trombe dans la pièce, l'air effaré, puis s'est arrêtée un moment, probablement le temps de réaliser. Je tente vite de camoufler l'état de mon bras, de dissimuler à sa vue mon piteux état. Mais malheureusement les tâches de sang par terre ne veulent s'effacer et mes yeux enflés, eux, ne mentent pas. Elle reste immobile et je distingue la douleur dans son regard, je vois son visage se tordre. Alors je sais qu'à cet instant c'est toute sa personne qui s'effondre, c'est ses priorités qui se mettent dans le désordre. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je me déteste de faire du mal autour de moi, d'être un poids pour ma famille, d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne reviendra pas. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, mais avant que je puisse dire quoique-ce-soit, Izzy s'approche et m'étreint dans ses bras.

"Oh Alec...Parle moi, je t'en supplie. Je supporte pas te voir comme ça. Je sais que tu souffres mais tu dis rien. Tu te plonges dans le travail, tu bosses nuits et jours sans t'arrêter... Comme si c'était ton seul moyen de t'échapper, comme si ça allait te permettre d'oublier Magn...  
-Izzy ! Arrête...Pas son nom. Tu ne prononces plus son nom. Plus jamais."

J'insiste sur chaque mot, chaque syllabe, chaque son. Pour bien lui faire comprendre que ça me fait souffrir, ça m'impact rien que t'entendre ton prénom.

"Mais...

-Mais si tu permets et si t'as finis de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale, j'ai un Institut à diriger."

Je veux pas lui faire du mal, malgré tout je la repousse. C'est ridicule, absurde même, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ignore la main qu'elle me tend, je me met des bâtons dans les roues, je refuse l'aide proposée. Comme un homme sage à dit un jour : "On accepte les choses que l'on pense mériter."

Je reprends enfin mes esprits, me rappelant de l'Institut que j'ai à diriger. Les sentiments ne sont qu'une distraction, ces derniers temps, j'ai eu une fâcheuse tendeuse à l'oublier.

"C'était à quel propos le message ?"

Elle prends une grande inspiration avant de commencer, alors je commence à me méfier. Elle a toujours fait ça lorsqu'il y avait des mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer.

"À propos de la Reine des Fées. Elle avait capturé Maia alors Luke et Simon sont allés à la Cour des Lumières pour tenter de la récupérer.  
-Maia va bien ?  
-Oui, elle va bien. Par je ne sais quel miracle, la Reine l'a libérée et les a tous les trois laissés partir.  
-Il y a sûrement dû avoir un prix à payer. Elle les aurait jamais libérés sans y avoir quelque chose à gagner.  
-Probablement... J'en sais rien... Mais pour l'instant, on a plus urgent...Une fois libéré, Luke a appelé Clary pour lui révéler les infos qu'ils ont récupérés. Au final, il s'avère que non seulement cette...La Reine ne cherche plus à stopper Valentine mais plus grave, elle s'en est fait un allié."

Elle s'arrête de parler et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je me doutais que ça allait être tragique, que je le savais.

"Il faut réunir un Conseil,dis-je. Appelle en urgence Luke et Raphael. Je m'occupe du reste.  
-Et...Lui ? Je l'appelle aussi ?"

Je hoche la tête. Le Conseil avait besoin de toi. Puis peut-être qu'au fond, j'avais espoir qu'avec ce qu'Izzy venait de m'annoncer, tu donnerais une nouvelle chance, un nouvel espoir à un "nous" d'exister.

"Izzy ?"

Elle se retourne et me lance un regard interrogateur.

"Merci.", dis-je.

Merci d'être diaboliquement intrusive, de me pousser à parler des sujets dont, secrètement , j'ai besoin et envie, de toujours rapporter ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'espoir dans ma vie. Merci de m'accepter, d'embrasser mes différences et de supporter le moindre de mes vilains côtés. Merci d'être entière, d'être là, d'être toi. Parce que dans ce monde dominé par la guerre, tu m'offres un endroit où être en paix, où reposer mon esprit boiteux loin de cet Enfer.

 **FIN PART.1**

 _Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui me tient énormément à coeur. Le prochain chapitre arrivera directement demain et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ensuite je posterai une fois par semaine, le samedi._

 _Je voudrais remercier particulièrement Artemisfromshadows et AlecIsSilver (dont vous pouvez retrouvez les fictions Malec sur Wattpad et FanFiction) pour m'avoir encouragé à sauter le pas et à me lancer dans l'aventure. Vous m'inspirez tout les jours un peu plus. Alors merci._

 _Ps: Si vous avez le temps, allez checker notre compte MalecsStories sur Twitter. On conseille des fanfictions Shadowhunters (Malec principalement)!_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hey ! Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu, aimé et commenté le chapitre 1. J'avais très peur que mon côté "poétique" ne plaise pas du tout parce que c'est quand même particulier donc savoir que des gens apprécient mon travail, ça vaut tout l'or du Monde à mes yeux ! Alors merci et merci encore._

 _Je sais pas du tout comment fonctionne ce site, malgré les explications d'une amie, je suis complètement paumée. Donc je vais répondre aux commenataires ici !_

 _Alors, Artemisfromshadow : Haha oui, je sais ce que t'as ressenti. Merci, je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés ! Je t'adore aussi (énormément). Si je savais comment faire un emoji coeur autre que celui-là "3", je le ferais._

 _Dumini : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Et effectivement Alec est desespéré, même plus que ça, il est brisé. Il est en devient presque fou. On raconte que les Shadowhunters ne tombent amoureux qu'une seule fois alors..._

* * *

J'allais te revoir. Plus seulement dans mes pensées, dans mon esprit désordonné mais en chair et en os, présent dans la même pièce où j'allais me trouver. Je veux dire par là que mon être entier tourne autour de toi, et de mon adoration d'aliéné, alors après tout c'était pas comme si tu m'avais un jour quitté, mais...Je sais pas si je vais le supporter de te voir là. Sans pouvoir te sourire, te toucher ou simplement me tenir à côté de toi. On dirait le supplice de Tantale, tu crois pas ? Être à quelques centimètres d'une chose désirée sans pouvoir l'atteindre ou même ne serait-ce que la toucher du bout des doigts.

Je regarde l'heure et je me dis que c'est bientôt le moment, que tu peux arriver à tout instant. Puis j'aperçois une ombre dans couloir et je prie pour voir apparaître un bout de chaussure luxueuse ou même une mèche de cheveux noirs. Mais de loin j'entends une voix à l'accent étranger et au ton caverneux. Alors je me souviens qu'il n'est pas juste question de notre relation mais aussi d'un Conseil qui s'annonce plus que marécageux.

Alors reprenant mes esprits, je me dirige tant bien que mal accueillir les invités. J'enfile alors mon masque d'insensible dirigeant, d'homme qui n'a pas peur de prendre de décisions, qui ne pleure pas pour des histoires de sentiments.

Ça m'aide à tenir le coup, tu sais ? Jouer l'acteur, revêtir sur mon visage le mensonge, rentrer dans la peau d'un personnage opposé au mien, faire comme si te voir ici ne m'heurtera pas, comme si au final je ressentais rien. Puis de toute manière j'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? En temps de guerre de laisser paraître ou non, que ma propre vie me glisse entre les doigts. J'ai pas le droit de leur laisser entrevoir qu'à cause de toi, je suis plus en état, de les laisser se demander : "Comment pourrait-il diriger un Institut au complet, lorsque lui même, irrémédiablement perds pieds ?".

Puis je suis persuadé que tu vas faire pareil, afficher un éclatant sourire et enfermer tes sentiments en bouteille. Alors à quoi bon m'afficher nu, peau à vif et l'âme à découvert, si ce n'est que pour recevoir critiques et injustes regards autoritaires ?

Raphael est le premier à s'approcher. Il me lance un regard sombre et me serre la main bien plus fermement, plus longuement que d'habitude. Comme s'il essayait de me dire qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait à quel point la situation était rude. Alors je hoche la tête, l'invite à s'installer, mais je le vois partir à la recherche d'une personne désirée et par gratitude, je le laisse lui parler.

Luke arrive ensuite. Il a son air des mauvais jours, son visage est fermé et il marche dans le couloir d'un pas lourd. On dirait qu'il porte le poids du Monde sur ses épaules et qu'en réponse à un tel fardeau, c'est son être entier qui ploie, qui courbe le dos. Je vais à sa rencontre et lui serre la main. Ça me rassure qu'il soit là, je pourrais pas l'expliquer, mais sa fibre paternel me rassure, à le don de m'apaiser.

Puis je tourne la tête et te voilà, sublime comme toujours malgré ton teint d'un blanc cassé, tes imposants cernes noirs et tes traités tirés. Tu marches vers moi de ta démarche féline, et tes vêtements serrés, soulignes le moindre détail de ton corps musclé. Je vais perdre la tête si tu t'approches encore. Je croyais être capable de te faire face mais mon corps, mon instinct et mon esprit sont maintenant loin d'être en accord.

Malgré moi, la distance se raccourcit de plus en plus. Puis lorsqu'il ne reste que quelques mètres entre nous et la perte de ma santé mentale, tu murmures avant de t'éloigner, d'une voix morne mais musicale :

"Alec.-Magnus."

Alors contre mon gré et dans une déchirante douceur, je tombe une nouvelle fois amoureux de toi. De la façon dont ta bouche à de se mouvoir lorsque tu prononces mon nom avec une exquise lenteur, jusqu'au rythme de ta démarche sur lesquels ont finis par se caler les battements de mon propre coeur. Je re-découvre chaque recoins de ton être, de ton physique envoûtant, et lorsque tu te remets enfin à parler, la rotation de la terre au contraire, me semble cesser. Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais ? Quand t'es là mon monde entier s'arrête de tourner, comme si le temps lui même avait peur de t'interrompre ou pire, de s'écouler trop vite et t'oublier.

Je ressens à nouveau consumant mon coeur cette intense passion, et entre nos deux corps, cette inéluctable tension. Alors comme aux premiers instants, je prie pour que lorsque je détourne les yeux, tu me regardes encore comme autrefois, il y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs, tu le faisais l'air amoureux.

Je réalise que je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça sublime. Cette manie qu'on a de s'écorcher et de s'aimer, la façon dont chacun de nos moments gardent encore des traces de notre toute première journée. Puis tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'étonne même à sourire au vent, je me surprends à admirer cet univers et son obsession de toujours nous rassembler. Comme si nos âmes étaient nées d'une même étoile, comme si d'une certaine façon, on s'appartenait. Peut-être qu'elles le sont au final ? Je me demande ce que t'en penserais, ce que tu dirais. Je t'imagine me sourire doucement, pencher ta tête sur le côté, attraper mon menton avec la plus grande délicatesse et m'embrasser. Puis tu m'avouerais que tu m'aimes à travers une volet de baisers, de caresses aussi langoureuses que passionnées, et sous tes doigts agiles, je sentirais vibrer mon corps entier.

"Alec, ça va frangin ?"

C'est la voix de Jace qui me ramène à la réalité. Une réalité inhospitalière où toi et moi on est séparés, où tu parles avec Luke d'une guerre qui déchire nos deux camps et où pour mon grand malheur, tu feins de m'ignorer. Un monde où le seul fait d'exister me donne envie de vomir mes tripes, d'attraper une lame acérée, de trancher mes veines et d'en laisser le sang s'écouler.

Mais j'ai pas le droit de dévoiler ces pensées, j'ai comme toi un poste que je dois assumer. Alors je regarde Jace et je hoche la tête silencieusement. Il tapote mon épaule, l'air peu convaincu mais il se contente de me sourire d'un air rassurant. Il sait. Evidemment qu'il sait. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il a le sommeil agité, le regard maussade, les traits tirés... Une bonne façon de nous rappeler que nos esprits, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sont pour toujours et à jamais liés.

* * *

Le Conseil dure depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Une heure entière à moins chercher de solutions que de chansons ridicules, de slogans moqueurs. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres s'étaient d'ailleurs vu attribuer une joyeuse comptine, composées de rimes et de répliques assassines :

 _"Chasseurs d'Ombres,_ _Vous trahissent dans la pénombre,_ _Ces êtres mortels au sang angélique,_ _On vous préviens, qui s'en approche, s'y pique."_

C'était Simon qui, ayant rejoint le Conseil peu après son commencement, avait joyeusement créé ce satané chant. En temps normal je l'aurais maudis et fusillé du regard, mais dans cette salle à la tension palpable, on avait bien besoin de ses paroles idiotes et de son air goguenard.

Notamment en ce moment où les voix s'étaient tues, où les uns et les autres se regardent, le visage grave et la mine abattue. Tu me regardes par ailleurs, je perçois tes yeux, ton emprise sur moi. Je ressens un spasme électrique parcourir ma colonne de haut en bas. Ça me rappelle une sensation familière. Alors je sens se former dans ma gorge un noeud et dans ma bouche, je dénote un goût amer. Ton toucher, tes mains divines se baladant sur mon corps, nos deux souffles presque coupés, ta peau contre la mienne, le parfait accord. Je me souviens. Mon être garde tes traces, des séquelles, alors je fulmine contre ma propre stupide mémoire corporelle. Elle me rappelle l'extase que tu me faisais ressentir, la transe dans laquelle tu m'as mis et dont aujourd'hui, je peux plus sortir.

Mais j'ai pas le temps de détourner mes yeux pour affronter les tiens, que déjà Raphael se lève, décidé à quitter la pièce et ces débats faits en vain.

"C'était perdu d'avance. Si vous voulez bien, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rester ici à tourner en rond. Comme par exemple, protéger mon clan de la Méchante Reine et de son Chapelier Fou.-Raphael, Valentin détient deux des trois Instruments Mortels. La seule solution pour gagner cette guerre et sauver vos peuples, c'est de combattre ensemble,dis-je.-Ah oui ? Et on devrait vous faire confiance peut-être ? À vous, les Chasseurs d'Ombres ? À l'Enclave ? La moitié des vôtres est du côté de Valentin. Ils nous veulent morts depuis des décennies.-Mais il reste une autre moitié. Une moitié composée de gens qui croient en notre Alliance et qui sont prêts à se battre pour la protéger."

Je soupire parce que je comprends sa méfiance, ses réticences. Une guerre ça aliène les mentalités, ça transforme les gens, ça change des amis en êtres vils, cruels en un instant. Mais il faut arriver à le convaincre, lui faire entendre qu'on a besoin de cette Alliance. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir un espoir de victoire, une infime chance.

"Écoutez... On doit unir nos forces, stoppez Valentin et ceux qui le soutiennent. C'est ce qu'ils cherchent à faire, rentrer dans nos têtes et semer le chaos parmi nous. C'est ce que la Reine des fées veut. Elle divise pour mieux régner. Si on n'avance pas ensemble, on a perdu d'avance."

Raphael se retourne et te lance un regard inquisiteur. Il cherche ton approbation avant d'énoncer le moindre dire réprobateur. Il veut ton avis sur mon discours, il veut savoir si tu y adhères. Il se comporte comme un fils le ferait avec son père. Alors tu te lèves d'un mouvement élégant, t'entretiens à voix basse avec lui puis lances à Luke, un hochement de tête déterminant.

"Très bien. C'est quoi le plan ?, dit-Luke"

* * *

Le Conseil est terminé. On s'est finalement mis d'accord sur le plan, la tactique à adopter. Les Chasseurs d'Ombres, les vampires ainsi que les loups-garous traqueront Valentine et Sebastien, tandis que les sorciers maintiendront un mur en place, empêchant la création de Portails, piégeant donc nos fugitifs dans la ville, à portées de mains. Ça les empêchera d'atteindre Idris, le Miroir Mortel, et ça nous permettra de gagner un temps précieux, bien plus qu'essentiel. On avait enfin un espoir de l'emporter, de sauver des millions de Créatures innocentes d'un destin injuste et des idéaux d'un détraqué.

Mais cette lumière au bout du tunnel, elle représente bien plus que ça. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant te voir marcher vers la porte, sans un seul regard en arrière vers moi. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes pas ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis ? Encore. Une énième fois.

Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir, t'échapper. J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions, d'excuses, d'explications puis d'un long baiser. Alors je me lance à ta poursuite, parce que de toutes manières je peux faire que ça. Laisser tomber c'est prendre le risque de te perdre et ça revient à m'abandonner moi.

"Magnus. Je peux te parler ? En privé.-Non."

Ta réponse tombe, affûtée, et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes basculent, que je heurte le sol, le coeur en premier. Puis tu réponds précipitamment d'un ton que je connaît bien, d'un air qui signifie que tu caches une douleur sourde, qui te dévore lentement du cerveau aux intestins.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai des affaires à régler, peut-être plus tard."

Tu te remets à marcher et je sens la rage m'aveugler, mon sang qui bouillonne, mon contrôle qui part en fumée. Alors j'explose, je te sers un cocktail dangereux, mélange de colère, de peine et d'amour malchanceux.

"Alors c'est tout ? Tu pars ? Pas de discussion, pas d'explications. C'est étrange, je me rappelle t'avoir entendu dire "Quand les choses vont mal, ne me repousse pas". Plutôt hypocrite non ?"

Apparemment ça a fonctionné. Tu t'arrêtes enfin, te retournes mais dans tes yeux, ils y brillent un éclat qui m'est étranger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Alec ? Que je suis désolé ? Que j'aurais préféré que ça se passe différemment ? Que maintenant que mon peuple est encore plus en péril mais que, notre alliance avec "Sa Majesté" est rompue, on peux à nouveau être ensemble ? Désolé mais ça n'arriva pas. Parce que si je serais jamais une seule chose... C'est bien un menteur."

À mesure que tu parles, c'est toutes mes espérances qui se mettent à s'effondrer. C'est notre perspective d'avenir qui brutalement disparaît. Comme si tout ça c'était pas réel, comme si on avait jamais existé. Alors je perçois une larme qui tombe, puis une deuxième et bientôt des milliers. Enfin au moment où je sens le goût de ces gouttes, de ces traîtresses salées, je me mets finalement à hurler.

"Un menteur, alors ? Tu mentais pas quand tu disais vouloir garder notre vie professionnelle et privée séparées ? Tu disais la vérité quand tu m'affirmais que tu m'aimais au moins ? Ou alors j'étais juste un autre nom sur ta longue liste de conquête ? Non tu sais quoi ? Je veux pas savoir. Convaincs toi de ce que tu veux, tant que ça t'aide à bien dormir le soir."

Je suis à bout de souffle, j'ai crié mon acerbe tirade sans prendre le temps de respirer. Alors j'avale une grande goulée d'air et je sens mes poumons entièrement se gonfler. Mais malgré tout l'incendie dans mon thorax demeure constant, le manque d'oxygène me fait souffrir, toujours aussi présent. C'est loin d'être simplement physique Magnus, tu sais ? Quand tu t'évanouis à ma vue, que tes mains échappent à ma portée, c'est mon être entier qui, lacunaire, rentre en apnée.

Puis j'ai le temps d'apercevoir ton masque tomber et ton visage décrépir, avant de me retourner, de me hâter à m'enfuir. Je permettrais pas que tu me vois le genoux au sol pour de bon, accablé par de simples dires et rien qu'un seul et unique abandon. Alors je cours, vers une issue qui n'existe pas, à l'opposé d'où tu te trouves et en espérant, à des années lumières de moi. Mais avant que j'atteigne la porte celle-ci se ferme à mon nez. J'entend ensuite ta voix, dans un gémissement m'interpeler.

"Alexander !"

Pourtant je ne m'arrête pas. Mon corps agit seul, saisi la poignée, il cherche à m'éloigner loin de toi. Je contrôle plus rien. Tout ce que sait c'est que la douleur est insoutenable et que mon âme semble flotter au dessus de la pièce, telle une simple témoin. Puis je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et d'un coup je reprends mes esprits, comme si ton contact à lui seul suffisait à me réveiller, à me ramener à la vie.

"Attends. S'il te plait, attends."

Je prends une longue inspiration et me décide à me retourner. Alors tu te remets à parler, de ta voix douce, celle qui me fait chavirer.

"La réponse, c'est oui. Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime depuis la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi... Dans mon club mal fréquenté, à l'éclairage quelque peu...Sinistre et aux effluves d'alcools de mauvaise qualité."

Tu souris, mais ça ressemble plus à une grimace. T'essayes de pas craquer mais je le vois, tu peines à garder la face.

"Je t'ai jamais menti. Pas une seule fois. S'il y a bien une seule personne sur Terre avec qui j'ai été honnête...C'est toi. Tu dois me croire, tu dois me faire confiance. Si je devais passer l'éternité avec quelqu'un, il y aurait même pas de questions à se poser."

Je perds définitivement le sens de la locution lorsque ta paume vient se poser contre ma joue. Si tu savais comme je désire parcourir de baisers tes doigts, tes lèvres, ton cou.

"Mais j'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste. J'ai des devoirs envers mon peuple. Envers toi."

Le cauchemar recommence. Je comprends pas le sens de tes derniers mots, je me sens tomber dans la démence. De quels devoirs, tu veux parler ? Mon amour, j'ai besoin de savoir, tu dois m'expliquer.

Mais malheureusement avant que je ne pose de questions, tu me fais part d'une demande, plus semblable à une supplication.

"Alexander, promet moi de sortir de cette guerre vivant.-Magnus, je...-Juste promet moi de tout faire pour. Même si ça implique ne pas sauver tout le monde. Fais le pour moi, je t'en conjure."

Je hoche la tête mais je le vois dans tes yeux, tu sais que ça signifie pas grand chose, que c'est qu'une demie-promesse. Tout ce que je fais, c'est répondre ce que t'attends et tenter d'apaiser ta détresse.

"Et une fois que cette stupide guerre sera terminée..."

Une phrase et tu me redonnes espoir. Je me rappelle que la guerre dure rarement pour l'éternité, que ces batailles auront alors une fin et que toi et moi, on a peut-être encore une chance, un destin en commun.

Mais une nouvelle fois encore, je réalise suffisamment vite à quel point j'ai tord. Tu reprends là où tu t'étais arrêté, et d'un coup, c'est le vide qui m'entoure, m'envahit, endormit la souffrance, celle que j'arrive plus à endurer.

"Vis ta vie. Oublie moi, trouve quelqu'un que ta famille acceptera, quelqu'un avec qui tu vieilliras."

Tu laisses échapper une larme et soudain tu glisses quelque chose dans ma main. Pas besoin de regarder ce que c'est, je devine que c'est l'Omamori que tu me rends, symbole que c'est réellement la fin.

"Tu mérites mieux que ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime Alexander. Pour toujours, et à jamais."

C'est étrange, je ressens plus le moindre sentiment, la moindre émotion me traverser. Tout est silencieux, dénué de tourments, de plaies à cicatriser. Magnus, rappelle moi...Qu'est-ce que t'aimais tant me dire ? Non attends, je crois savoir, je crois m'en souvenir... _"Le véritable amour ne meurt jamais"_ , c'est ça ? C'est tellement ironique, je m'esclaffe d'un rire sans joie.

Je comprends maintenant ce que, de ce fameux "grand amour" il est vraiment. Il consume ses victimes et c'est dans la mort qu'il survit, vivant pour l'éternité, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère encore que la suite vous plaira. Mots "spoilers" pour le chapitre 3 : "Démon, évasion et baptème de...". Oups, on en dévoile pas trop, on va s'arrêter là. Merci encore !_

 _Et comme on dit : STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée se passera au mieux ! Je vous remercie pour les adorables commentaires que j'ai reçu sur le chapitre deux. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je vais y répondre ici encore :_

 _Manon : Ton commentaire c'est vraiment le genre de choses qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire dans ce style poétique que j'aime tant. Alors merci, puis encore merci de m'avoir rassuré et de me suivre dans cette aventure. Bisous_

 _BornT0read : Ewnnnn, je suis vraiment désolé... Si le dernier chapitre t'a fait mal alors celui-là... Prépare toi . Mais après il reste encore 3 chapitres après celui-ci normalement donc peut-être que la fin sera heureuse ? Qui sait ?_

 _Dumini : Ah ça fait plaisir de voir un nom que je reconnais ! Alors, Alec est dévasté clairement mais ne jetons pas trop vite la pierre sur Magnus. Le prochain chapitre sera de son point de vue à lui alors peut-être qu'on aura des explications ? _

_Ylena : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! ️_

 _PS: Ce chapitre est un brin plus long que les précédents donc j'espère que ça sera pas dérangeant !_

* * *

Le temps s'écoule lentement depuis une semaine. Depuis que je sens peser dans ma poche les souvenirs d'une époque révolue, le symbole d'une relation éteinte, d'un passé marqué par des pupilles félines et de ferventes étreintes.

Parce que ce porte-bonheur c'est ce qu'il représente Magnus, pas vrai ? La promesse d'un futur merveilleux, doré, pour lequel qu'importe les risques et les sacrifices engendrés, j'aurais jeté aux flammes jusqu'à mon âme, mon être entier. Faut me croire, si ça avait été l'offrande nécessaire, je l'aurais faite sans ne serait-ce qu'y réfléchir à deux fois, ou simplement regarder en arrière. J'aurais donné tout ce je possédais. Mais il faut croire que même tout, ça demeurait pas assez.

C'est ridicule, misérable d'ailleurs, tu crois pas ? Même lorsque mon existence était dévouée à toi, malgré ma complète abnégation du moi, je méritais pas cette vie rêvée, cette éternité à côté de toi.

C'est ce sentiment d'injustice qui me maintient éveillé, tourmenté, jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons apparaissent derrière les volets. Pourquoi le destin t'arrache à moi pour une guerre qui ne mènera à rien ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas choisis ? Pourquoi je suis jamais assez bien ?

Ces questions, elles se bousculent dans ma tête jours et nuits sans pour autant me faire souffrir, me heurter. Tout est indolore, je me sens comme sous morphine, je crois que j'ai le coeur anesthésié.

J'ai l'impression que je suis vide, qu'un abîme profond déchire mon intérieur, que j'entendrais qu'un sinistre écho si je pouvais toquer sur les parois de mon cœur.

Certains diront que c'est sans doute mieux de cette façon, que rien ressentir c'est paisible, qu'il faut profiter de ce gouffre dévoreur d'émotions. Je leur répondrais qu'ils ont pas complètement tords mais qu'en suspens, il reste beaucoup trop de questions. Par exemple, qui me dit que ce gouffre cessera de s'étendre, d'évoluer ? Qu'il ne finira pas par m'attirer en son sein et m'avaler tout entier ? Parce que ça semble trop facile, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Un mécanisme de défense crée par notre esprit de toutes pièces, permettant de masquer ses plaies, le temps de rebâtir sa forteresse.

Je suis sorti de mes rêveries par le téléphone de Jace qui se met à sonner bruyamment et je pourrais pas l'expliquer mais dans ma poitrine j'ai comme une enclume, un mauvais pressentiment.

"Qui c'est ?

-Luke, me réponds Jace."

Il décroche et je l'entends poser de brèves questions. Ça semble être une urgence, je distingue la crainte sur son visage, je la perçois dans son ton. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander. Quelles mauvaises nouvelles on va encore nous annoncer ? Quelles créatures démoniaques on va devoir affronter ? Quels autres alliés sont morts ? Puis quand est-ce qu'enfin ça va s'arrêter ?

Je soupire, ça m'épuise rien que d'imaginer ce qui nous attend. Je suis las de cette stupide guerre de pureté, de ces batailles incessantes et de ces innombrables bains de sang. Je voudrais pouvoir me réveiller de cet Enfer, de ce cauchemar, enveloppé dans des draps pourpres et deux bras m'entourant tels des remparts. Mais avant d'avoir l'occasion de songer à ce qu'il pourrait arriver ensuite, Jace raccroche et m'entraîne précipitamment à sa suite.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, je demande à la hâte.

-C'est Ellie, une jeune qui fait partie de la meute de Luke. Elle l'a appelée pendant qu'elle suivait les traces d'un démon.

-Quoi ?! Où elle est maintenant ?!

-Aux dernières nouvelles, elle rentrait dans un appartement situé à l'ouest de la rue Madison.

-Et comment on est sensés deviner de quel appartement il s'agit ? Par télépathie ? Elle est gigantesque cette rue."

Il affiche un rictus mi-inquiet mi-moqueur et me tends son téléphone avant de dire d'un ton railleur :

"Je savais que t'allais dire ça, Grincheux."

J'observe l'image qu'affiche l'écran. Ellie avait pensé à prendre une photo de l'habitation, avant d'entrer dans la gueule du loup, ou dans ce cas-là du démon. J'attrape donc mon arc ainsi que mon carquois, les jette dans mon dos puis prie. Prie pour qu'il reste davantage à ramener qu'une carcasse, qu'un énième corps sans vie.

"On a pas de temps à perdre, dit-on à l'unisson."

* * *

Sur le chemin, j'en apprends un peu plus sur Ellie. Jace me révèle qu'elle a mutée il y a un mois maintenant, et que tout ce qu'elle recherche rime avec vengeance, justice, ou châtiment. Sous mon air interrogateur, il me raconte alors le tournent tragique qu'avait, enfant, pris son existence. L'instant où ses parents s'étaient faits attaquer par un démon lors d'une promenade anodine, pendant qu'ils riaient innocemment, sans défense. Alors à ce moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de comprendre les raisons de son acte inconsidéré, de ce qu'il l'a poussé à courir après une mort presque certaine, semblable à un suicide assisté.

On arrive sur le seuil de la maison et tout est silencieux. La rue est vide, les habitations voisines paraissent désertées et même la nature semble s'être tue, volontairement muselée. Quand je franchis le porche, je distingue l'odeur de la mort flotter dans la pièce. Elle imprègne le sol, les murs, la tapisserie vieillie par le temps, les meubles en bois, les tiroirs et à l'intérieur de ceux-là, le moindre drap. Je sais ce qu'on va découvrir, je devine ce qu'il nous attend au détour du couloir. Je pourrais revoir ce qu'il s'est passé aussi clairement que si c'était gravé dans ma propre mémoire. Alors j'avance avec Jace, le pas prudent, l'âme endeuillée et ce que j'avais prévu s'avère être confirmé.

Le corps d'Ellie est étendu, là, au milieu du salon. Une plaie profonde zèbre son abdomen et son regard, dénué de toute vie, fixe une ligne imaginaire à l'horizon. Son visage semble paisible, libre de toute peine, contrastant avec l'horreur qui nous saisis et la marre de sang dans laquelle elle baigne.

Il me vient alors de sombres pensées, d'égoïstes souhaits. Je me dis que si ça ressemble à ça la fin, paisible et sans souffrance, alors la faucheuse peut bien venir m'emporter demain, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je t'ai perdu Magnus et je me sens comme un Damné. Mon coeur alimente mes organes, mon corps s'obstine à fonctionner mais mon esprit vogue au loin, il semble s'être absenté. D'ailleurs il est sans doute parti pour toujours, je crois qu'il a perdu son chemin, il y a plus de possibles retours.

Au moment où Jace se penche pour fermer les yeux d'Ellie, j'aperçois un démon vélocement foncer sur lui. Il était certainement déjà là depuis le début, caché dans l'ombre, à attendre notre venue. Puis je réalise que Jace n'aura pas le temps de l'éviter, que si je réagis pas vite, il est condamné. Alors je crie à pleins poumons, avant de me lancer vers l'avant.

"Jace !"

Le temps passe comme au ralenti. Je me dis que j'aurais sans doute eu le temps de décocher une flèche mais j'en avais pas l'envie. Alors lorsque mon corps fait barrière entre Jace et l'ennemi, aucune douleur, au contraire, juste le sentiment d'en être affranchi.

"Alec !"

J'entends Jace hurler mon nom. Mais sa voix me semble tellement lointaine, elle résonne comme un bruit de fond. Puis je sens qu'on me soulève, qu'on m'étreint et des larmes tombent sur mon front. Mon frère je voudrais te dire de pas s'inquiéter, que ça sert à rien de pleurer, que mon coeur s'allège de ses tourments, que je me sens enfin en paix. Mais je distingue sa voix qui s'élève une nouvelle fois et je songe que c'est celle-là même, qui m'accompagnera jusqu'à la fin, vers l'au-delà.

"Où est-ce que t'es touché ? Où est-ce que t'as mal ? Non, non, non... T'endors pas ! Je t'interdis de mourir ici ! T'as pas intérêt de me faire ça ou je te jure... Je viendrais moi-même parmi les petits anges te tuer une deuxième fois. Alec, tu m'entends ? Je t'en supplie...Reste avec...

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve alors dans une pièce que je connais sur le bout des doigts. Une chambre où résonne les échos de nos rires et d'un amour consommé maintes et maintes fois. Un doux rayon de Soleil éclaire faiblement le lit et ses environs, traversant les épais rideaux, illuminant les draps de satin vermillon. Cette lumière par ailleurs, met péniblement en évidence, le manque de ta respiration sonore, l'espace vide à mes côtés, ta pénible absence.

Je me frotte alors les paupières brusquement, tentant de chasser cette pensée et de me concentrer sur l'instant présent. Ce moment de béatitude où je me retrouve, l'air paisible et heureux, allongé dans cet appartement qui transforme l'Institut en un hostile lieu.

Mais j'ai beau essayer Magnus, rien n'y fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis finalement rentré, que j'ai retrouvé mon chemin vers la maison, vers l'endroit où ma place réside et est ancrée.

Alors la peur m'envahit. Et si, en un battement de cils inopiné, tout disparaissait ? Si ce paradis n'était qu'une cruelle illusion, qu'un mirage ou qu'un souvenir qui dans la mort, se rejouait sans interruption ? Il faut que je m'assure que je ne suis pas entrain de rêver, que le tissus sous mes doigts est bien réel, que ce n'est pas un de ces tours que mon esprit se délecte de me jouer.

Alors je me lève à la hâte, franchis la porte en courant, me dirige vers le salon et soudain, m'arrête brutalement. La porte de ton bureau est entrebâillée, et il me semble discerner un faible bruit, un doux bourdonnement en émaner. Tu sais mon amour, je voudrais réussir à y croire, à espérer qu'en entrant dans cette pièce aux relents d'allégresse, je vais t'y voir. Mais ça me semble sans espoir. Plus j'approche ma main de la poignée, plus je sens mes espérances s'effondrer, ma confiance lever l'ancre, mon âme s'auto-désillusionner.

Mais alors que je franchis le seuil, je t'aperçois à ton bureau, assoupi sur un livre à l'aspect antique et à la reliure d'un noir corbeau. Tu sais, on pourrait presque la confondre avec tes cheveux. Ceux dans lesquelles j'aimaient entortiller mes doigts, sans interruption et sans pitié, jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment d'imposants noeuds, utopique à démêler. Magnus, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'ils nous représentent ces entrelacs, impossible à séparer, malgré les coups de brosse, les innombrables combats. Mais appartement on était pas destiné à être de cette manière. Ou même simplement à être, ensemble dans cet univers.

Malgré ces réflexions funestes, mes jambes se mettent à se mouvoir, à avancer seules et s'approcher. Je me languis d'être à tes côté, de sentir ton contact, ton essence enchanteresse m'embaumer. Mais en arrivant à quelques centimètres de toi, je lis sur la couverture du livre un mot qui secoue mon être et le laisse pantois.

Immortalité. Je devine alors les raisons de tes recherches et j'implose de joie. Tu désires ma compagnie pour l'éternité, et ça tombe bien parce que je ne peux me contenter, du peu d'années qu'une simple vie a à m'accorder.

Mais d'un coup, je suis arraché à mes pensées. Tu te mets à bouger, je sais pas comment réagir, je reste la bouche ouverte et les muscles figés.

"Alexander ? Quelle heure il est ?"

Tu parles d'une voix matinale, enrouée, et moi, je me contente de te fixer. J'ai perdu le sens de la locution alors je demeure muet. À cet instant, la seule chose que mon cerveau arrive à procéder, c'est que je désire te prendre dans mes bras et te faire l'amour à même le plancher.

Puis tu finis par toi-même répondre à ta question, et dire sur le ton léger de l'auto-dérision.

"À force de travailler comme ça, je vais finir par mourir avant l'heure."

Je crois que tu t'es rendu compte de ton absurdité, alors tu renchéris vite pour rectifier.

"Enfin avant l'heure... Ça voulait dire...Un peu plus de 300 ans auparavant. Au moins."

Tu souris narquoisement à ta blague. Je l'aurais sûrement fait aussi si je n'avais pas aperçu une fameuse bague. À ton annuaire gauche, tu portes une alliance. Celle que j'avais prévu de t'offrir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et que la guerre t'emportes à distance. Celle sur laquelle figure un "L". Celle qui montre qu'on a scellé notre extravagante union, et qu'elle est intemporelle.

"Je meurs de faim. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un déjeuner en ville ? Toi, moi, la France, de délicieux croissants frais et un lever de Soleil sous..."

Tu dis ses mots en t'approchant pour m'embrasser, mais tu vois bien vite mon expression choquée et tu recules pour m'interroger.

"Tout va bien ? On dirait que t'as aperçu un esprit."

Je reste bouche-bée une nouvelle fois, puis t'enlace, te serre aussi fort que possible dans mes bras. Mon amour, j'ai l'impression de renaître. Je retrouve cette sensation d'avoir trouvé ma place, mes racines, ou tout simplement d'être. Parce que je me sens visible, signifiant qu'avec toi. Quand t'es absent, je me sens comme un fantôme, j'ai l'impression que moi-même je me vois même pas.

"Si j'avais su que l'air endormi et les cheveux en bataille te faisaient un tel effet, j'aurais travaillé jusqu'à l'épuisement bien avant aujou..."

J'attends la suite de ta phrase. Mais tout d'un coup je sens que tu m'échappes, que tu glisses entre mes doigts, et j'ai beau tout faire pour te faire rester, je ne peux stopper l'entité qui t'arraches à moi. Alors je ferme les yeux pour éviter ce spectacle horrifique, pour pas voir qu'encore une fois tu disparais et que c'est terrifique.

Puis je supplie à voix haute.

"Dites-moi qu'enfin c'est terminé.

Je vous en conjure, ne me laissez plus me réveiller."

* * *

"Alec ! Alec ! Il se réveille !"

En ouvrant mes paupières, la première chose que j'entrevois est le visage soulagé de ma mère. Elle est penchée au-dessus du lit et me regarde comme si, finalement, je m'en étais sorti. Sauf que je me souviens de tout. Je peux revoir le moindre détail de ce rêve, de ton incommensurable beauté au bureau d'acajou. J'entends ton rire résonner en boucle dans mon esprit et j'arrive même à sentir ton souffle chaud, délicatement caresser ma peau. Magnus, je vais pas y arriver...Regarder ma famille en face et prétendre que je ne prie pas pour que tout soit terminé.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Ma mère ne me laisse pas plus de temps pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Elle me pose une question et je réponds par l'affirmatif, mais mon être entier n'est pas en accord. Non, je vais pas bien. Je me sens comme condamné, je vois plus d'aubes à l'horizon, ma vie s'apparente à une nuit noire et pour m'éclairer, j'ai plus d'allumettes mais pleins de bâtons.

À cette instant, Max et Izzy passe la porte en courant et cette derrière manque de m'assommer en m'étreignant. Puis je parviens à apercevoir, à travers ses bras qui m'enlacent, Jace rester au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés et le regard de glace. Mais j'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'Izzy se met à parler d'une sombre voix.

"Tu nous fais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? On a eu une peur bleue. On a bien cru que..."

Elle s'arrête de parler et me regarde les yeux pleins d'effroi. Mais croire quoi ? Que j'allais mourir ? Si tu savais comme je voudrais tant pouvoir en rire. Mais j'en suis pas capable, j'y arrive pas. Sans doute parce que que j'aurais souhaité que ça s'avère vrai, que la mort m'emporte et que ça s'arrête là.

Soudainement, Jace commence à s'en aller et dit d'une voix douloureusement détachée.

"Je vais chercher Frère Enoch pour lui annoncer la...merveilleuse nouvelle.

-Jace !, crie ma mère. Je te prierai de changer de ton, jeune homme.

-Quoi ? Vous attendez que je joue les hypocrites, c'est ça ?"

Il marque une légère pause et reprends, bien plus morose.

"Il aurait eu le temps de tirer. J'ai retourné le problème dans ma tête des millions et des millions de fois. Il aurait pu tuer ce monstre sans finir dans cet état. Alors excusez-moi de ne pas me réjouir du côté suicidaire de mon propre frère."

Il a raison. J'aurais eu le temps de le tuer sans me blesser des centaines de fois, mais tirer une flèche et survivre me coûtait bien plus que de mourir au combat. Vérité éprouvante à assumer, je veux bien te l'accorder.

Pour tenter d'effacer le blanc que Jace vient de laisser, je demande à Izzy d'une voix étranglée.

"Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

-4 jours. Le temps que ton organisme évacue le venin de ton système et que tu te remettes de ta commotion cérébrale.

-Je pourrais reprendre les missions dans combien de temps ?"

Je la vois me regarder avec pitié, alors je comprends tout suite que ce que vient d'annoncer Jace, est loin d'être un secret. Ils savent et ça me rends fou. Je peux pas démentir, prétendre que ce qu'il a dit, ça vaut pas un clou. Je suis voué à, dans leurs yeux rester, un homme faible qui face à une flamme romanesque, s'est délibérément laissé consumer.

"Alors c'est ça ? Je vais être retenu ici ? À être surveillé nuits et jours comme si j'étais fou ? Comme si tout seul, je pouvais pas prendre soin de moi-même ?"

-C'est juste le temps de s'assurer que...

-De s'assurer de quoi ? Que je me jetterai pas par la première fenêtre venue ? C'est ridicule..."

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, enragé. Puis je lance d'un ton ironique, terriblement mensonger.

"Vous inquiétez pas. Je compte ni m'éclater la tête contre le carrelage ni m'ouvrir les veines avec une lame de rasoir."

J'entre et me laisse glisser contre la porte. J'existe plus sans les missions, j'ai pas d'autres moyens de m'évader, de relâcher cette infernale pression. Alors à quoi bon ? Pourquoi m'acharner à rester ? À supporter un mal qui me dévore de l'intérieur et finira sans le moindre doute par m'achever ? Je distingue plus de lumière au bout du tunnel, je vois plus d'utilités.

Magnus, Jace, Izzy, Max... Je sais ce qui me reste à faire mais sachez que je vous aimes infiniment et que je suis profondément désolé. Navré que pour pouvoir s'extraire de cet Enfer, j'ai à vous y faire goûter.

* * *

Je m'approche du lac et dans ma tête, la suite des événements est tracée. J'arrive plus à endurer le manque, la souffrance, la solitude, le vide et ces doux souvenirs au goût amer qui viennent me hanter. Alors je plonge. Tout entier. La tête bondée de milliers de soucis mais pour autant sans hésiter, sans même prendre de recul, sans daigner chercher d'issue de secours, de porte à double entrées. Mon esprit a quitté le navire, et mon corps, subsistant sur un radeau de fortune, se laisse tomber en avant, s'abandonne à l'immensité du lac, au froid glacial de ses eaux, à une noyade élégiaque.

Tu vas penser que je suis fou et moi même je commence à en douter, mais il me semble apercevoir brillant dans la pénombre, deux orbes mordorées. On dirait tes yeux d'ailleurs tu sais ? Ceux dans lesquels j'aimais me perdre, ceux qui me rappelaient qu'inévitablement, je tombais amoureux de toi un peu plus à chaque instant.

Mais tu peux pas être là, pas vrai ? Tu m'as tourné le dos, tu t'en es allé sans te retourner, sans m'adresser un regard, sans penser que tes lèvres sur ma peau, ta bouche sur ma bouche, tes mains sur mes hanches, et même tes simples silences viendraient me hanter. J'aurais aimé te dire que t'es parti mais que t'es partout et que ton absence comme un éclat de shrapnel logé dans mon coeur, reste la pire des présences; mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

J'allais mourir, pas vrai Magnus ? J'allais mourir et même ma fin racontait notre histoire d'amour, était imprégnée de ton essence, portait tes empreintes, respirait ta fragrance. Parce que c'était toi, ça avait toujours été toi. Ça sera toi pour l'éternité d'ailleurs. Je le sens d'autant plus à cet instant, à mesure que l'oxygène quitte mes poumons et que mes muscles cessent de fonctionner, comme tétanisés. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur maintenant. Les profondeurs m'engloutissent, m'attirent en leur sein, et le froid mord douloureusement ma peau, jusqu'aux os.

La surface s'éloigne de plus en plus, la lumière s'éteint, les rideaux se ferment. C'est la fin de ma vie, la fin du spectacle, de cette pièce infernale dirigée par un destin qui t'a arraché à moi, a refusé de te laisser mien. Alors dans un dernière sursaut de vie, je fais une ultime absurdité et je hurle ton nom dans l'eau glacée. Qui sait, peut-être, que ses sonorités trouveront un écho ? Peut-être même que lorsqu'ils repêcheront ma carcasse, on pourra voir imprimé sur ma peau, l'impact doux et puissant qu'à eu sur mon être ton prénom, ce simple mot.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions et... De vous lire tout court enfaite ! ️_


	4. Mot de l'auteure

Hello tout le monde ! Pas de panique, je suis loin (très loin) d'avoir abandonné la fanfiction. Le chapitre quatre est en cours d'écriture mais avec la reprise du lycée, ça a été la course alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer. Il devrait quand même sortir cette semaine (dimanche ou mardi) juste le temps d'écrire la fin et de le corriger.

Merci encore de me suivre, de tous vos adorables messages et de votre patience. Je vous promets un chapitre qui déchire.

M. ️


End file.
